


In The End

by monkiainen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, First Kiss, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Everyone has wings of their own.





	In The End

Everyone had wings of their own. Some of them were big, some of them were small. Some of them were beautiful and some of them were ugly. Nevertheless, everyone had them, but not everyone was showing them in public.

That was everyone's choice, naturally, but still people would talk if they came across someone who wasn't showing off their wings for all the world to see. Were they ashamed? Were they hiding something? Or were they just playing games?

Everyone's wings were catalogued in their birth certificate; it was a known fact and a tradition. But only those with appropriate credentials could actually see those files, such as someone like Nick Fury. He knew things from other people they had thought they had hidden away so that no one could find them, but Nick Fury could.

For example, take the Avengers. Nick Fury knew all about them, even every detail about their wings.

It was no secret Steve Rogers had the wings of a dove – the purest white anyone could imagine, his wingspan more than six feet. He almost looked like an angel with his all-American looks, but anyone who had ever tried to hurt Captain America or anyone he cared for had noticed that if anything, Steve was the Angel of Death. Oh, looks could be so deceiving.

No one really knew what Tony Stark's wings looked like – some had even speculated that he had no wings at all, and was some kind of failure, an abnormality. No wonder Howard Stark, the man with the wings of an eagle, had been so disappointed in his son throughout the years. Of course Tony Stark had wings, but he rarely showed them because his father had told him he really shouldn't, not with wings like his.

Tony Stark had the wings of a hummingbird, bright red and gold and moving so fast you could barely see them. Nevertheless, they were still there, even if Tony usually kept them hidden. Why? Because it had been said that those with the wings of a hummingbird were capable of either destroying the world or saving it – and Tony didn't know which he was. So it was better to keep his wings hidden, to avoid questions and speculations and threats on his life.

Obie had known about his wings, of course, why wouldn't he? And Obie had used Tony for all the wrong reasons, and Tony had been burned badly because of it. Not even the Avengers knew about his wings, and if it was up to Tony he would keep it that way thank you very much.

Well, usually Tony's plans never worked the way he wanted them to, and so one day Tony was forced to reveal his wings to his team in order to save them all.

It was a disaster, and Tony ran, ran as fast and as far as he could.

And yet Steve with his impossibly white wings was able to find him, even if should have been impossible. Tony refused to speak with Steve and ran again, only to bump into Steve.

"Stop following me, Icicle. I have no intention of ever speaking to you again", Tony flipped and was about to vanish again when Steve grabbed his arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." Tony growled, his suit only a call away.

But Steve wouldn't listen, of course he wouldn't, Captain Righteous and all that shit. Who did he think he was, some sort of a superhero? Just because you were injected with the super soldier serum it didn't make you any better than Average Joe. Steve better let go of him, or else…

Oh.

Well, Tony didn't see _that_ coming. Which was Steve kissing him like his life depended on it. That was certainly a twist. Although…

"JARVIS, please check that Captain isn't injected with any mind-altering drugs. I'm not going to take any chances after what happened last time." Tony ordered once he was able to talk again. Damn but Steve was one hell of a kisser – had probably practiced it with countless dance girls during the war. The thought of Steve kissing someone else made Tony boil with rage – how could they? Steve should be treasured, not exploited like some cheap entertainment. How could people not see Steve was more than just a super soldier?

"My scans indicate nothing abnormal in Captain's bloodstream. There are no signs of foul play, and it seems like the Captain is working under his own free will."

Well that was interesting.

"Not that I mind your methods, but what brought this on? I was under the impression you didn't exactly love me and the way I do things."

Steve had the audacity to _blush_ like he was some sort of a damsel in distress. Gee, really? It was quite a nice look to Steve, but still.

"Well… I may have been wrong about you in the beginning and then I didn't know how to fix it? I'm sorry Tony, for everything. I should have never doubted you. Could you… could you please come back home?" Steve pleaded, his wings wrapping around Tony and pulling him closer.

Tony sighed. It would have been so easy to forget all caution and do what Steve asked. But Tony just couldn't, wouldn't, not with his past. There were things they needed to talk about, major things, and then _maybe_ Tony could come home. This was as much what Tony told Steve, and even if Steve was disappointed he said he would respect Tony's decision and wait for him. What a cliché. 

Steve left, promising not to tell anyone where they could find Tony. It was a relief, and yet a part of Tony wanted him to call Steve back and keep on kissing him. It had to wait, though, until everything was really solved. There was also the problem of Fury whom Tony didn't trust one ounce. Who knew what the one-eyed man had in mind now that Tony's wings were a public knowledge. It was better to lay low for a while.

Maybe Tony could use this time to tinker with Ultron and see if he could really make it work.


End file.
